vriendenvanonordfandomcom-20200214-history
De Vrienden van Onord Wiki
Ameiko Kaijitsu.jpg Horsa.jpg 05 map, Sandpoint Hinterlands.jpg Shoanti vs Ogre.jpg Sandpoint map.jpg Welkom vrinden, De Vrienden van Onord! Beschrijvinghe van den epische avonturen van de Vrienden van Onord, de Alcoholische Dwerg. Wat maken we toch veel mee! Een dwerg die veel drinkt, vergeet nog eens wat. Daarom houdt Onord een log bij. Niet makkelijk, met zijn bibberende handen en oude krassende pen. Maar in dit log staan alle belangrijke dingen die gebeurd zijn in de wereld. Ook staan er dingen in over de mensen die hij tegen is gekomen, de plekken die hij heeft bezocht en de wijnen en mede die hij heeft gedronken. Help Onord een handje mee om te zorgen dat hij alles kan onthouden. Onord staat erom bekend dat hij degenen die hem met zijn beschrijvinghe helpen rijkelijk beloont. Proost! Het verhaal Den beschrijvinghe. HOOFDSTUK 1 * Episode 1: Het Zwaluwstaartfestival en de aanval der gobelijnen. * Episode 2: Speurwerk in Zandhoek. * Episode 3: Een jachtpartij in het Tekenwoud & een knokige ontdekking * Episode 4: Slaag in de Glasfabriek * Episode 5: Winkeliers, een Wrede Woordenwisseling en Warse Wanbetalers * Episode 6: Tumult in de Tunnel * Episode 7: De Schone Maagd Meert Aan * Episode 8: De Schone Maagd Krijgt Klop HOOFDSTUK 2 Wat is het plot? (h2) * Episode 9: Ongemakkelijke ontmoetingen * Episode 10: Nielsen, Katers & een Brandend Pakhuis * Episode 11: Avondje uit in Magnimar * Episode 12: Poep * Episode 13: Blobs Gone Wild * Episode 14: Doen, Durven of de Waarheid? * Episode 15: Teef is struikelende! * Episode 16: mfw murder Personages Bekijk hier de verhalen en geschiedenissen van de vele kleurrijke persoonlijkheden die de wereld bevolken. De avonturiers: * Horsa Hengistzoon * Pantakhan * Kanuni * O'fukN * Yan Lavik * Kaddrion * Salammbô Matho * Greruk de Schone Andere personen: In Zandhoek * Onord * Sheriff Belor Hemschlott * Aldert Vossehand * Ameiko Kaijitsu * Lonjiku Kaijitsu * Tsuto Kaijitsu * Kendra Deverin * Garridan Viskalai * Nisk Tander * Vorvashali Voon In Magnimar * Loria Arresi * Tijl Dreteler * Atis Franco * Balduin Ibarbia * Vrouwe Kaddren * Martin Vaarr * Niels de Hoop * Ambrozy Siroky * Tinus Vastor * Nils Veder * Timar Vitanov * Lens Torvald * Bertje Locaties Het avontuur begint in Zandhoek met daarbinnen en daarbuiten een aantal interessante locaties: * Zandhoek * Herberg Het Witte Hert * Herberg De Roestige Draak * Het Raadhuis van Zandhoek * Het Fort van Zandhoek * De Looijerij * De Noorderpoort * De Kaijitsu glasfabriek * Het Tekenwoud Locaties verder weg: * Magnimar * Korvosa * Riedelpoort Monsters * Gobelijnen * Skeletten * Deuren * Gobelijnhond * Boeman Dieren * Hert * Wild zwijn * Vuurpelspoema Meta Attacks of Opportunity: * De basis * Acties die AoO's activeren Combat Maneuvers: * De principes Handige links: * Player's Guide to Actions * Combat flow-chart * Grapple flow-chart Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.